dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jessica
Perfil *'Nombre: '제시카 / Jessica *'Nombre real:' Jessica Jung *'Nombre coreano:' 정수연 / Jung Soo Yeon *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Actriz, Empresaria y Diseñadora. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos. *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Peso: '''45 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal: Aries *'''Signo zodiacal chino: Serpiente *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor (Krystal) *'Agencia:' **Coridel Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **United Talent Agency (Estados Unidos) Sobre Jessica Nació en San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos. Se unió a SM Entertainment en el año 2000, fue trainee durante 7 años y debutó como integrante de Girls' Generation el 5 de agosto del 2007. Tras 7 años como parte del grupo el 30 de septiembre del 2014 SM Entertainment anuncio que Jessica ya no seguirá como miembro. Fundó su propia marca BLANC & ECLARE, "BLANC" fue lanzada cuando Jessica pertenecía al grupo, y seguidamente "ECLARE" que fue lanzada después de su salida del grupo, su primera sede en New York y la siguiente en Seul. Actualmente se desempeña como diseñadora & solista. Dramas *Wild Romance (KBS, 2012) *Sazae-san 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) cameo *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) cameo *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008) cameo Temas para Dramas *''That One Person, You'' tema para Dating Agency; Cyrano (2013) *''Heart Road'' tema para King's Dream (2012) *''Butterfly (junto a Krystal)'' tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Perhaps (junto a Kim Jin Pyo)'' tema para Wild Romance (2012) *''Overflowing With Tears'' para Romance Town (2011) Películas *My Other Home: Beijing (2017) *Two Bellmen 3 (2017) *I Love That Crazy Little Thing (2016) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Temas para Películas *''Love! Love! Aloha!'' tema para I Love That Crazy Little Thing (2016, junto a William Chan) *''Say Yes'' tema para Make Your Move (2013, junto a Krystal & Kris) Musicales *Legally Blonde (2009-2010) (2012-2013) Videos Musicales *SHINee - Sherlock (2012) *Super Junior M - Super Girl (2009) *Kim Jo Han - Love Is Late, I'm Sorry (2007) Programas de TV *'2017: 'MIXNINE (Ep. 3) *'2016:' Beauty Bible (MC junto con Jae Kyung) *'2016:' Day Day Up (junto con Kris) *'2015:' Chef Nic Season 2 (Ep. 9) *'2015:' The 5 Show (Ep. 114) *'2015:' Yes! Coach * 2014: Jessica&Krystal (junto con Krystal) * 2014: Happy Together (Ep. "Jackie Chan y sus amigos") * 2013: Running Man (Ep. 141) * 2013: Strong Heart (Ep. 165 y 166) * 2010-2012: SPECIAL D-DAY (Y-STAR, 2010-2012) * 2011: Strong Heart (Ep. 101 y 102) * 2011: Running Man (Ep. 63 y 64) * 2010: Running Man (Ep. 4 y 5) * 2010: Happy Birthday (Ep. "Invitada permanente") * 2009: We Got Married! (Temporada 1) (Ep. 42, 45, 47, 49, 51 y 52) * 2009: Hello Baby! (KBS Joy, 2009) * 2009: '''Strong Heart (Ep. 7 y 8) * '''2008: Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet) *'2007:' Cutie Honey, Mini Musical *'2007:' Girls Generation (MTV) *'2007:' Girls Goes to School (Mnet) Anuncios *'2018:' LA MER *'2017-2018:' Shiseido Korea *'2016:' Adidas Originals *'2015:' J.ESTINA *'2015: '''Yves Saint Laurent * '''2013:' Banila Co * 2013: '''Stone Henge (junto a Krystal) * '''2013: Pierre Balmain *'2013:' SOUP *'2013:' Stonehenge *'2012:' Cartier *'2012:' Hyundai PYL *'2012:' Chanel *'2012:' Coming Step *'2012:' Banila Co *'2011:' Dior *'2010:' Dior Snow *'2008:' Samsung Anycall Haptic Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Remix' 'Single Digital' 'Single Promocional' 'Internacional' 'Mini Álbum' Colaboraciones *Jessica & Onew - One Year Later (2010) *Park Myung Soo & Jessica - Cool Noodles (2009) *8Eight - I Love You (2008) *Jessica, Tiffany & Seo Hyun - Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!) (2008) *Jessica, Tiffany & Seo Hyun - Oppa Nappa (2008) Concierto *'Jessica 10th Anniversary Live "On Cloud Nine" 2017-2018' **29 Julio - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei International Convention Center **13 Agosto - Seul, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall **27 Enero - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome Reconocimientos *'2017 Instagram Korea Awards:' Accounts with the most-watched Instagram Stories *'2016 Yinyuetai:' Hot Trend Artist of Korea Award *'2015 Yahoo Asia Buzz Awards:' Asian Popularity Award *'2014 Sohu Fashion Awards:' Asian Fashion Icon *'2014 Yahoo Asia Buzz Awards:' Most Searched Korean Celebrity Award *'2014 Asian Fashion Icon Award' *'2013 The Musical Awards:' Popularity Award *'2012 Barbie & Ken Awards:' Korean Barbie Curiosidades *'Ex-grupo K-pop:' Girls' Generation (2007-2014) **'Tipo de voz:' Soprano lírica. **'Rango: '''D3 ~ D6 **'Registro: G3/G#3 ~ B4/C5 *'''Idiomas: Inglés (fluído), Coreano (fluído) y Chino mandarín (básico). *'Educación:' **Korea Kent Foreign School (Graduada) *'Periodo de entrenamiento:' 7 años y 6 meses *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Lema: "Seguir mi corazón''". *'Color favorito: '''Blanco. *'Fanclub: Golden Stars (significa que son la luz que nace incluso de lo más oscuro y lo más difícil). *'''Aficiones: Boxeo y fútbol. *'Compañía:' BLANC & ECLARE (CEO y diseñadora en Jefe) *Nació en San Francisco. Con la edad de 11 años, su familia se mudó a Corea del Sur para que entrenara después de pasar el SM Casting System 2000. *Nació en el mismo hospital y fue a la misma escuela secundaria que Tiffany, su ex-compañera de grupo. *En enero de 2000, cuando era estudiante de escuela primaria, llegó al centro comercial Lotte Department Store en Gyeonggi-do, donde recibió una sugerencia de casting para SM Entertainment y se mudó con su familia a Corea. porque SM la reclutó a una edad muy temprana, no hay video de audición. **Sin embargo, su hermana Krystal fue la primera en la familia Jung a quien se le ofreció ser entrenada en SM Entertainment, pero debido a que era demasiado joven sus padres no se lo permitieron, por lo tanto, Jessica fue en vez de Krystal en SM Entertainment. *Debido a que nació y se crió en Estados Unidos, atendió a una escuela extranjera. En ese momento, jugó como futbolista en el campus, pero se vio obligada a abandonarlo porque la compañía impuso políticas extremadamente firmes en términos de proteger su rostro. *Después de 7 años de práctica, fue incluida en la alineación de las Super Girls (título no oficial de Girls generation antes de su debut) cuando entró en la etapa fina la compañía pensó en ella inicialmente como la futura líder, sin embargo Taeyeon tomó la posición de liderazgo al final. *Estuvo en el puesto #5 en el TOP de los rostros mas hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista'' TC Candler 2012.'' *Durante el 2012 fue acusada de cirugía plástica en varios artículos, que en su momento fueron virales, las cuales contenían fotos de Jessica, mostrando (supuestamente) su significativo cambio de apariencia durante los años, especialmente el cambio de su mentón durante las promociones de SNSD para “Run Devil Run”, con el sobresaliente hueso de su mandíbula, y de las promociones de “Hoot” mostrando que el hueso había desaparecido. SM Entertainment tuvo que dar declaraciones debido al escándalo, llamándo ridículo al rumor recalcando la apretada agenda de sus artistas. *Durante el 2012, Jessica estuvo en titulares tanto nacionales como internacionales por su infame primer lanzamiento en el Seoul Jamsil Baseball Stadium, poniéndose en el rango de Mariah Carey por ser uno de los peores primeros lanzamientos del mundo. *El 8 de Enero del 2013, mientras representaba Legally blonde, se cayó dos veces, sus piernas temblaban pero siguió con la presentación. *Durante el 2013 Jessica, junto con otros artistas, estuvo involucrada en una demanda de 160 millones de won hacia una clínica de cirugía plástica en Gangnam por usar sin autorización imágenes de populares celebridades para promover el hospital sin sus consentimientos o permisos. El 13 de junio, el fiscal en el Tribunal Central de Seúl informó que el caso terminó a favor del demandado ya que el Director del hospital no usó las fotos él mismo, sino que fue hecho por alguien más. *El 18 de abril del 2013, para su cumpleaños 23. Los fans celebraron con un anuncio en el periódico que decía: “La razón por la que abril es emocionante. 890419. Feliz cumpleaños Jessica”. También, bajo el control de los fans, se dio servicio voluntario para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jessica visitando un albergue para personas con discapacidad en las provincias de Chung Buk, ayudaron con el stock de necesidades diarias y limpiaron el edificio. *El 11 de Noviembre del 2013 en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong Jessica tuvo un accidente: El guardia de seguridad la confundió con una fan y la empujó fuertemente, al caer se golpeó la cabeza con una barandilla y se desmayó. Con ayuda de su manager fue trasladada a un hospital donde le dijeron que tenia una contusión en la cabeza y que se había herido una pierna y no pudo ir a la conferencia de LG. *Estuvo en el puesto #20 en el TOP de los rostros mas hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista'' TC Candler 2013.'' *El 6 de Agosto del 2014 anunció a través de su Weibo personal el lanzamiento de su propia marca de moda BLANC”, la cual incluirá lentes de sol y bufandas diseñados por la integrante inspirados en sus ciudades favoritas del mundo, siendo ella el CEO y modelo principal de la marca. *Luego de pertenecer durante aproximadamente 7 años y medio como integrante de Girls 'Generation, el 30 de septiembre de 2014 fue excluida repentinamente del grupo debido a un conflicto de intereses. La información apareció en la cuenta de Weibo de Jessica de Girls’ Generation, diciendo que ha sido forzada a salir del grupo:“Estaba emocionada por los próximos eventos con los fans, solo para ser informada por mi compañía y las otras 8, que a partir de hoy no soy una integrante. Estoy devastada. Mi prioridad y amor es ejercer como integrante de GG, pero sin justificación, me forzaron a retirarme”. Debido a esto se creyó en un inicio que la cuenta haba sido hackeada ya que las nueve integrantes de Girls’ Generation renovaron sus contratos con SM Entertainment por tres años al inicio de ese mes. **SM Entertainment publicó una declaración oficial sobre la controversia con Jessica: “Esta primavera, debido a su situación personal, ella y las integrantes de Girls’ Generation continuaron trabajando y pensando en ello cuidadosamente para que el equipo continuará trabajando en la mejor dirección; Sin embargo, recientemente con Jessica iniciando su negocio en la moda mientras había una falta de mediación específica sobre los intereses y prioridades de las actividades de Girls’ Generation, la situación llegó hasta el punto donde el equipo no se puede mantener, a pesar de la discusión continua. Por eso, solo pudimos pensar en el plan para que las actividades de Girls’ Generation continúen con 8 integrantes, y mientras discutíamos el tiempo para anunciarlo, Jessica escribió el mensaje con su propia perspectiva hoy en la mañana. Planeamos continuar apoyando y administrar las actividades individuales de Jessica y las actividades de Girls’ Generation con 8 integrantes”. **El 1 de Octubre ofreció una declaración pública de la situación a través de través de su negocio de modas : “Hola, esta es Jessica. El 29 de septiembre, me informaron de que me iría de Girls’ Generation. Esto me ha causado una gran conmoción y tristeza, así que me gustaría contar mi versión de los hechos. Las actividades de Girls’ Generation siempre han tenido prioridad sobre mis actividades personales y de mi empresa privada. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, sin embargo, la agencia me ha pedido dejar el grupo. Durante la atención a mi negocio, siempre he tenido el cuidado de informar a SM y a las otras miembros del grupo acerca de mis actividades, y siempre he pedido por su comprensión en este asunto. Yo había recibido permiso de SM, y este acuerdo duró hasta principios de agosto, cuando estaba estableciendo BLANC. Las otras miembros del grupo también me habían dado sus felicitaciones por este asunto. Sin embargo, esto cambió en septiembre, un mes después de que BLANC se había lanzado. Las otras miembros del grupo tuvieron un cambio de corazón (opinión). En una reunión entre las otras ocho miembros, se decidió que se me pediría darle la espalda a mi negocio o abandonar el grupo. Les dije que ya había recibido el permiso de SM para mis actividades empresariales, y que estas nunca habían interferido en mi trabajo con Girls’ Generation. También dije que yo había firmado un contrato con un socio, y que no podía echarme para atrás de mis compromisos después de sólo un mes. Les dije que no era justo obligarme a tomar una decisión como esta. Unirme al grupo es lo mejor que me ha pasado y dejar Girls’ Generation nunca se me había ocurrido antes. El 16 de septiembre, acudí a hablar con la administración de SM para pedir una aclaración. En esta reunión, me dijeron que todavía tenía la bendición de la empresa para continuar con mis actividades empresariales. El 29 de septiembre, sin embargo, me dieron un aviso informándome de que ya no era una miembro del grupo. Debido a este hecho, estuve ausente en la reunión de fans en China el 30 de septiembre. También me han dejado fuera de todas las actividades adicionales del grupo. He puesto 15 años de trabajo duro y dedicación en Girls’ Generation, y esto me ha causado mucho dolor. No puedo ocultar lo triste que estoy de que la agencia y las otras miembros del grupo me pidieran dejar el grupo sólo porque quería empezar mi propio negocio. Quiero pedir perdón a los fans que han estado preocupados por todo esto. Espero que entiendan que esta no es la manera como yo quería que las cosas sucedan. Siempre he valorado a Girls’ Generation y siempre lo haré. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y su amor.” **De acuerdo al acuerdo de termino de contrato prematuro con SM Entertainment tuvo que esperar un año para firmar un contrato con otra agencia. *El 6 de agosto de 2015 Firmó un contrato exclusivo como solista con Coridel Entertainment. *En Octubre del 2014 anunció la incorporación de una línea de ropa llamada ‘ECLARE‘ a su ya establecida colección de marca de gafas de sol y accesorios ‘BLANC‘, para re-lanzarla como ‘BLANC & ECLARE‘. **Después del re-lanzamiento de la marca se esparcieron varias especulaciones sobre la estructura corporativa de los inversionistas externos, deuda y la participación de Tyler Kwon en el crecimiento de la compañía. En respuesta a la polémica Tyler Kwon dió declaraciones oficiales a nombre de la mesa directiva de la compañía en contra de los rumores, enfatizado que la compañía de Jessica es una compañía de propiedad privada fundada por Jessica Jung quien tomó el mando como la diseñadora principal y buscó el apoyo de Coridel Capital Partners, la única otra parte que ha invertido con su capital, para apoyar las metas y la ambición de la fundadora, sin planes de buscar más inversionistas y que se encuentra libre de deudas. *Estuvo en el puesto #35 en el TOP de los rostros mas hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista TC Candler' 2014. *Estuvo involucrada en una controversia con el equipo de producción detrás del drama “Strong Family 2017” de SBS después de sufrir acusaciones por el público de querer perjudicar tanto a Jessica como a su hermana Krystal en la emisión del 24 de abril dónde se mostró una escena en una morgue donde los nombres de Jung Soo Yeon y Jung Soo Jung (nombres coreanos reales de Jessica y Krystal) aparecieron en la lista, como la difunta y la visitante respectivamente. Los espectadores que reconocieron los nombres cuestionaron su uso creando el cuestionamiento sobre alguna forma de ataque para las famosas hermanas. **El equipo de producción respondió en su momento que no había tal intención y que fue sólo una coincidencia. afirmaron que no sabía que tendrían tal respuesta y que no tenía sentido tener la intención de atacarlas, pero debido a que la controversia creció tuvieron que ofrecer disculpas públicas en un comunicado oficial y disculpas personalmente a las afectadas: “El equipo de producción ha admitido su error, se ha disculpado con Jessica y ella ha aceptado sus disculpas”. *El 15 de junio del 2017, su agencia, Coridel Entertainment, anunció que la cantante participó en un álbum EDM recopilatorio planeado por la sede asiática de Billboard titulado “Billboard presents ‘ELECTRIC ASIA Volume 1′" y contiene pistas EDM que fueron populares en Asia durante la primera mitad del año . Jessica realizó un remix de su canción “Wonderland” en una versión EDM para el álbum, el cual fue lanzado a nivel global. *El 17 de julio de 2017 se confirmó qel lanzamiento de su tercer mini álbum en agosto, siendo un álbum para conmemorar el décimo año desde su debut como cantante. El álbum incluyó una canción que fue escrita para mostrar su corazón a los fans llamada “Starry Night””. *Está en el puesto #69 de "los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo" del 2017 realizado por la revista TC Candler. *El 7 de marzo del 2018, Coridel Entertainment informó que Jessica se unió a la una de las agencias estadounidense más importantes la cual maneja artistas populares y de influencia global como Mariah Carey, Benedict Cumberbatch y la modelo Tyra Banks, United Talent Agency: "Jessica ha firmado una asociación con la mayor agencia estadounidense UTA. Continuaremos apoyándola con sus esfuerzos en los Estados Unido''s, ''creemos en las tácticas operativas y el potencial de UTA, que ayudará a Jessica a crecer y hacerse popular en los Estados Unidos y el mundo, por lo que firmamos la asociación". Max Michael, el director del mercado asiático de UTA, también mostró entusiasmo por la incorporación de Jessica a la gerencia y expresó en un comunicado: "Jessica es un talento completo con un gran potencial. UTA espera con interés esta asociación con Jessica y la apoyará infinitamente en su viaje para convertirse en una artista global". *Es conocida como “Ice Princess / Princesa de Hielo” desde su debut debido a sus heladas y serias pero elegantes expresiones frente a las cámaras, contraria a su honesta y sencilla personalidad. A pesar de expresar felicidad en el pasado con el sobrenombre ya que se diferenciaba de sus demás compañeras de grupo, con el tiempo ha revelado su incomodidad y frustración con él: “No me gusta mucho hablar de ello. No puedo asimilarlo bien por mi misma. Es por eso que me siento incómoda apareciendo en programa de variedades. Soy frecuentemente descrita como ‘chic’, pero creo que la gente lo dice solo basados en mi apariencia. Algunas personas incluso dicen que soy una heodang (termino utilizado para describir a alguien que parece perfecto, pero en realidad no lo es; también puede significar torpe y despistado). Mucha gente piensa que no tengo ninguna preocupación, pero no es así. En realidad pienso mucho acerca de eso. A pesar de que el tiempo pasa, hay tantas personas que me juzgan basándose únicamente en mi apariencia. No hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Esa es mi mayor preocupación hoy en día”. Enlaces *Perfil (Coridel Ent.) *V Live *Instagram *Weibo *Snapchat: jessica.jsy BLANC & ECLARE *Página Oficial *Facebook *Weibo *Twitter *Instagram Galería Jessica23.jpg Jessica24.jpg Jessica25.jpg Jessica26.jpg 'Videografía' 'Corea' Jessica - Fly|Fly (feat. Fabolous) Jessica - Love Me The Same MV|Love Me The Same Jessica - Wonderland|Wonderland JESSICA - 봄이라서 그래|Because It's Spring Jessica - Summer Storm|Summer Storm Jessica - Starry Night (Lyric Video)|Starry Night (Lyric Video) 'Internacional' Jessica - Fly (English Ver.)|Fly (feat. Fabolous) (English Ver.) Categoría:Coridel Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KEmpresario Categoría:KDiseñador